


Naughty boy

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tommy decides to be a tease, so Wilbur decides he needs to be punished.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Kudos: 295





	Naughty boy

Tommy and Wilbur where currently hanging out with some of their friends, said friends being Fundy, Tubbo, Niki, and Technoblade. Everyone was having a good time and things where going well. This was except for the fact that Tommy was being a huge tease, they where currently on a bus on there way to the mall. Tommy was infront of Wilbur, very close only an inch from being pressed against him. Nobody seemed to notice a thing. Everything was fine until Tommy smirked and started to rub his ass against Wilbur's crotch, Wilbur hissed out lightly. “ Tommy, what the hell are you doing!?! ” he asked in a whisper. Tommy's face only got more smug “ What? I'm not doing anything at all. I'm just standing infront of ya! ”. Wilbur was about to argue back when Tommy roughly pushed against him. Wilbur let out a low groan and roughly grabbed Tommy's hips. “ Enough. ” he lowly growled out. Oh he was definitely going to punish the boy when he had him all to himself. 

Once they where at the mall the group started walking around and making jokes together. Tubbo and Tommy where pushing eachother around, giggling like little children. Things where going smoothly as they talked and went in and out from different stores, suddenly Wilbur grabbed Tommy's shoulder. “ If you guys will excuse us for a bit- Me and Tommy have a specific store we want to go to, and we don't want to disrupt your guy's fun looking around here. We won't take too long. ” Tommy looked at Wilbur confused for a second, but then relized and snickered quietly. “ Yea guys, we'll just be a bit! ” he verified to make things less suspicious. The others didn't question it and let them go. It was only a few minutes of walking before Wilbur spotted a single use restroom and opened it shoving Tommy inside. Once he stepped inside he closed and locked the door turning around to face him, Tommy was about to say something but was cut off by Wilbur pinning him to the wall. “ You and I both know what you did and what's going to happen~ ” Wilbur said in a husky tone, close to Tommy's ear. Those words sent a shiver down the not too much shorter boy. Wilbur slowly slid his right hand up Tommy's shirt, his warm breath could be felt against the other's neck. Tommy smirked getting a idea to tease Wilbur more. “ Well at this pase we'll definitely be more then a bit! The others will be worried~ ” Tommy made sure to drag out the word 'worried' to annoy him more. Wilbur was having NONE of that. Suddenly he turned Tommy around pushing him against the wall. In a matter of seconds he had pulled the other's pants and boxers down, unbuckling his belt so he could pull his own down. “ Hm hmm~ So you want me to hurry then, mm? Well if you insist~ ” He grabbed the others hair roughly, placing three fingers infront of Tommy's mouth. “ Suck. ” Wilbur said in a firm tone. Tommy blushed doing as he was told. Now it was Wilbur's turn to smirk “ So desperate for my cock now are you~? So much so you just had to go and tease me on the bus, and to make it worse be a smartass a bit ago~? ”. Tommy was flustered now, his not too secret boner sticking up. If Tommy was going to be honest he was extremely turned on now by Wilbur's dominant and rough attitude. After about a minute Wilbur pulled his fingers out of the other's mouth and moved them down to his ass. He began to stick one finger in, being careful to not be too careless. He proceeded to thrust that one finger in and out for a moment before adding another. After what was about probably around two or three minutes of prep he pulled out his fingers, earning a whine from Tommy. “ Shh~ It's alright baby boy, just give me a second~ ” Wilbur alined his dick to Tommy's asshole pushing in some. Tommy let out small whines of pain and want, this was there second time doing something like this so Wilbur still was going to be a bit careful. He pushed in more begining to slowly thrust. After a bit he began to pick up the pace, “ Ah~ Mm~ nnh~ ” Tommy began to moan more trying to cover his mouth to stifle them. Wilbur only started thrusting harder pushing Tommy against the wall more. Tommy let out a gasp “ HAA~ AH~ GHH~ W-WILL~! ”, hearing Tommy's moans only made Wilbur want to be more rough, Wilbur suddenly wanted to see Tommy's face. He pulled out causing Tommy to be confused, “ What are y- ” Tommy began but was cut off by Wilbur turning him back around and picking his legs up putting them around his wast. Before he could say anything else Wilbur roughly thrusted back in. Tommy let out a loud moan “ WILL~! ”, Wilbur blushed at the sight of the others face. For someone like Tommy it was a surprisingly really lewd face. Tommy face was peppered with a reddish blush. Little tears forming in the corner of his eyes, complementing his beautiful blue eyes. Wilbur huffed burying his face in the crook of Tommy's neck. He wanted so badly to mark the other but knew it'd be too obvious. Tommy gripped tightly to the back of Wilbur's shirt, letting out loud moans “ FFUCCK~! WILL!!~ Y-YES~ MMN~ ”. Wilbur was getting close and his thrusts began to falter. Seconds later Tommy came hard over his and Wilbur's abdomens panting heavily. Wilbur gave a few more thrusts before cumming inside Tommy. “ Haa~ hh~ G-Good boy~ You did so good~ ” Wilbur pulled out, gently sliding Tommy down. “ You won't do anything like you did earlier again will you? ” Tommy let out tiny pants “ N-Nope. ” he snickered “ But I can't promise I'll never do it again! ”. Wilbur snickered back rolling his eyes. Wilbur got a paper towel and wiped off himself, pulling his pants back up and buckling his belt. After he was done with himself he grabbed another paper towel and bent down. He wiped off the cum on Tommy and kissed his forehead. “ Hey, I'm not a little child! ” Tommy protested. “ Whatever you say to yourself to make you feel better! ” Wilbur laughed throwing the paper towel away. Tommy got up pulling his pants up.

The others by now where starting to get a little concerned. It had been twenty minutes since the other two left and they haven't come back yet. They where about to start looking for them when they saw two figures approaching them. “ Finally! ” Tubbo called out. “ What took you guys so long? ” Niki asked worried, “ Sorry we took so long! We had to wait in a line, then Tommy had to use the restroom. Right Tommy? ” Tommy nodded. “ But hey I got what I wanted! ” Tommy said holding up some pokémon cards he had quickly gotten from a nearby store. “ Yeah, and I got a drink ” He said as he held up a drink. The others just laughed and they all carried on looking around the mall. 

The end!


End file.
